Convergence
by Samseng
Summary: Cette fiction se passe juste après l'épisode 11 : The Hive, de la saison 2 d'Atlantis. Elle met en place une nouvelle mythologie ainsi que trois nouveaux personnages qui vont rejoindre l'équipe. Pour ne pas trop dévoiler de chose, je dirai simplement que
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

La surface miroitante qui ondulait tel un océan au centre de la porte des étoiles se désagrégea à la fermeture du vortex. Erigée au coeur de ce qui devait être jadis un chef-d'œuvre de l'architecture ancienne, elle semblait avoir été épargnée par l'usure du temps et régnait encore, de toute sa splendeur, en maîtresse absolue sur les vestiges d'une lointaine et prestigieuse civilisation, aujourd'hui disparue.

« Waouh ! Vous avez vu la taille de cette pièce ? C'est gigantesque ! » S'exclama le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu d'endroits avec de telles proportions et il se demandait comment diable il était encore possible que cette tour tienne toujours debout. Instinctivement, il se tourna vers le membre de son équipe qui était le plus enclin à répondre à ses interrogations. Le docteur Rodney Mckay était le spécialiste de tout ce qui touchait à la technologie ancienne sur la mission Atlantis et bien qu'affublé d'un égo un peu trop surdimensionné à son goût, il fallait reconnaître qu'il était effectivement le meilleur. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison, qu'il l'avait choisi. Mckay croisa son regard.

« Quoi ! Je n'ai encore rien dit ! » S'insurgea-t-il avant même de savoir ce que lui voulait Sheppard.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis en train de vous reprocher quelque chose ! »

« Parce que ce n'est jamais le cas, bien sur ! »

« Dans ce cas précis, ça ne l'est pas. » Affirma sèchement le colonel, quelque peu agacé par les humeurs de son partenaire.

Le docteur Mckay ne sut que répondre à cela. Il avait encore parlé sans réfléchir, comme à son habitude. Et il détestait ça, se retrouver dans la position de celui qui devait présenter des excuses. Mais là, en l'occurrence, il avait merdé.

« Oh… » Répondit-il simplement.

Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex, les deux autres membres de l'équipe, s'échangèrent un regard amusé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils assistaient à une scène de ce genre. Surtout qu'avec Rodney Mckay, c'était plus souvent la règle que l'exception. Ils préféraient donc ne pas prêter attention à ses divagations et s'en portaient beaucoup mieux ainsi. Il fallait dire qu'en tant que non terriens, ils appréhendaient les événements et les gens d'une façon plus détachée, à la manière d'observateurs.

« Alors… euh… Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ? » Poursuivit Mckay de façon maladroite ne sachant plus vraiment où se mettre.

« Je voulais simplement votre avis "d'expert". »

« Ah, ça ! Et bien… » Soudainement soulagé, Mackay s'approcha des panneaux de commande qui se trouvaient sur sa droite et enleva la poussière qui s'y était déposée d'un geste de la main. « J'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse rien en tirer. Regardez l'état de ces commandes. Complètement obsolètes. Le temps a fait de sacrés ravages ici ! »

« Pourtant tout semble encore tenir debout. » Objecta Sheppard.

Mckay s'approcha de l'une des nombreuses colonnes qui soutenaient l'édifice et passa sa main droite dessus. Un copeau de rouille lui resta entre les doigts.

« Oui, les matériaux anciens sont très résistants. Ce sont même les matériaux les plus résistants que l'on connaisse à ce jour. Mais là… » Poursuivit-elle en secouant cette fois-ci légèrement la colonne. « Je peux vous dire qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour que tout s'effondre. » Il se tourna en direction de ses trois équipiers. « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ici, mais on dirait bien que le temps est parvenu à prendre prise sur la construction en elle-même. Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant. »

« Ce qui signifie ? » Demanda Teyla.

« Que c'est bien plus vieux qu'Atlantis. » Intervint alors Ronon. Teyla posa un regard suspicieux sur son compagnon. Ronon n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de très éloquent. Il ne parlait que quand cela s'avérait nécessaire ou alors lorsqu'il était sur de ce qu'il avançait. Mais dans ce cas précis, elle avait tout de même besoin d'une confirmation. Elle se tourna donc vers Mckay, l'air interrogateur.

« Il l'a dit, oui. »

Chapitre 1

« Saloperie de moustiques ! » meugla pour la énième le docteur Mckay après s'être donné un coup sur la nuque.

Il commençait à en avoir vraiment marre. A croire que ces maudites bestioles prenaient un malin plaisir à s'acharner contre lui. Il aurait du amener sa bombe. Il savait qu'il aurait du le faire. Mais à cause de ce cher colonel, il avait été contraint d'y renoncer. Et voila que maintenant, il était là, à déambuler en plein cœur d'une immense forêt qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin, subissant les attaques répétées d'une horde de moustiques, éreinté, assoiffé et loin d'être frais.

« Et pourquoi on ne fait pas demi-tour, déjà ? » Se plaignit-il à l'encontre de ses amis.

« Pour les mêmes raisons que je vous ai énuméré il y a cinq minutes. » Lui répondit Sheppard qui ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

« Mais enfin ! Faut pas avoir fait bac + 5 pour savoir qu'on ne trouvera rien ici ! On marche depuis des heures et tout ce qu'on a réussi à se mettre sous la main, c'est des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres ! Toujours des arbres ! Waouh… quelle avancée prodigieuse… »

« Rodney. » Le coupa le colonel.

« Vous n'allez pas me dire le contraire, quand même ! »

« Rodney ! »

« Et voila, c'est toujours la même chose ! Je… » Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Mckay, l'obligeant à s'interrompre.

« Je crois que vous devriez regarder devant vous, Docteur Mckay. » L'invita Teyla en portant son regard en direction de Sheppard.

Mckay tourna alors la tête et demeura interdit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue. Qui aurait pu imaginer une telle chose ? Certainement pas lui. En aval de la falaise que le petit groupe surplombait, se dressait une cité gigantesque. Et, à en juger par les surfaces planes et chromées des diverses constructions de formes ovoïdales, ils avaient affaire à une société technologiquement plus avancée que la Terre. C'était tout simplement stupéfiant. D'autant plus que, contrairement aux grandes villes terriennes, tours, maisons et bâtiments de toutes tailles s'entremêlaient jusqu'à se fondre les uns dans les autres. Les quatre amis s'échangèrent des regards entendus et entreprirent de descendre jusqu'à la ville. Ils tenaient là la meilleure opportunité d'alliance qu'ils n'avaient eu depuis longtemps. Une opportunité qui leur parut soudain toute relative. Pas une âme qui vive à un kilomètre à la ronde. La cité semblait avoir été désertée comme si toute forme de vie avait subitement disparue par enchantement. Ronon réprima un frisson. Cela réveillait en lui des sentiments encore bien douloureux. Sateda, sa mère patrie, anéantie, vidée de son essence, cette impression de solitude qui l'avait alors submergée, tout lui revenait en mémoire. La colère, le désespoir, l'effroi, la révolte, il ne les avait pas encore digérés. Il en était tout bêtement incapable. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait, ce qui le motivait. Simplement, se retrouver là, dans cette ville désertique, c'était comme se prendre un deuxième coup de poignard, en plein cœur. Sheppard leva la main droite pour signifier aux autres de s'arrêter. Ils se trouvaient sur une petite place de forme triangulaire pavée, bordée de massifs de fleurs inconnues aux couleurs chatoyantes, au centre de laquelle s'élevait une fontaine de deux mètres de hauteur. L'eau jaillissait de son sommet et dévalait ensuite, flasque par flasque, jusqu'au grand bassin dans un bruit assourdissant.

« Vous n'avez pas entendu ? » Interrogea le colonel.

« Non, entendu quoi ? » Lui répondit Teyla qui jeta instinctivement un œil à gauche puis à droite.

« Ecoutez… » Dit-il simplement.

Mais à part le bruit de l'eau qui se déversait à grands flots dans la fontaine, les autres ne percevaient aucun son. Mckay secoua la tête.

« D'accord. Nous sommes venus, nous avons vu… En l'occurrence pas grand-chose… Et bien que je sois sur que cette ville regorge de petits bijoux technologiques…M'est d'avis que nous devrions rentrer. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a que vous ne comprenez pas dans les termes "mission" et "reconnaissance", Mckay. » Répondit assez froidement Sheppard, fatigué de devoir toujours lui répéter la même chose.

« Oh, absolument rien. Voyez-vous, c'est juste… c'est juste cette statue qui est… là » Le scientifique indiqua du doigt la dite sculpture. « … qui me pose un petit problème. »

« Wraiths. » Formula Ronon dans un souffle.

Son regard sombre luisait d'un éclat qui ne laissait place à aucune ambiguïté. S'il y avait dans cette galaxie des êtres qu'il haïssait plus que tout au monde, c'était bien les Wraiths. Ils étaient à l'origine de toute la souffrance qu'il endurait encore et toujours, cette même souffrance qu'il avait ressentie un peu plus tôt. Et maintenant, il y avait cette statue, édifiée, sculptée en l'honneur d'un Wraith. Teyla posa sa main gauche sur son épaule. Il tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction, puis reporta son regard sur la statue.

« Ok…Ca c'est… Vraiment c'est… Beurk ! » Fit le colonel Sheppard encore sous le choc de cette vision d'horreur. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'avec Ford, ils avaient été retenus prisonniers à bord d'un vaisseau ruche qui comptait parmi ses passagers des humains vénérant les Wraiths, et il avait vraiment eu du mal à accepter cet état de fait. Alors, ça, c'était tout simplement le bouquet ! Comment pouvait-on en arriver à de telles extrémités ?

« Le docteur Mckay a raison. Nous devrions partir. » Intervint Teyla.

« Sauf qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. » Objecta Sheppard. « Cette ville est intact. Aucune trace de bataille. Rien. Et je n'imagine pas les Wraiths éliminer toute une population qui les idolâtre. Ca ne leur serait pas profitable, au contraire. »

« Rester ici demeure une mauvaise idée, colonel. » Insista la jeune femme.

« Alors là, je suis tout à fait d'accord ! » S'empressa de rajouter le docteur Mckay. « Je préfère ne pas tenter le diable. »

Les trois amis se tournèrent ensuite vers Ronon pour connaître son opinion. Mais celui-ci semblait absent.

« Ronon ? » S'enquit le colonel.

« Des clameurs. » Il regarda dans sa direction. « Vous aviez raison. Elles viennent du nord. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, Sheppard toisa ses deux autres camarades, ravi de l'intervention plus que propice de Ronon.

« Très bien ! Nous restons ! »

Teyla inclina la tête pour signifier qu'elle consentait à rester. Elle était prête à passer outre le danger qu'elle pressentait, si effectivement cet endroit n'était pas aussi désert qu'il n'y paraissait. Quant à Mckay, il expira de dépit. Et voilà, il n'avait plus aucune chance d'obtenir gain de cause. Le petit groupe prit donc la direction du nord et force était de constater que plus ils se rapprochaient du centre ville, plus les clameurs s'élevaient avec intensité. A n'en pas douter, on célébrait ici une fête sans commune mesure, ce qui expliquait pourquoi les lieux semblaient avoir été abandonnés. Aussi, ne furent-ils qu'à moitié surpris lorsqu'ils découvrirent l'immensité de la foule qui s'amassait sur la place centrale. Agglutinés les uns contre les autres, tous les habitants semblaient animés par la même fougue débordante. Tous, sans exception, s'efforçaient de se rapprocher au plus près du temple d'inspiration maya qui siégeait au milieu de l'assistance. Forte de ces quinze mètres de hauteur, la bâtisse de grès contrastait étrangement avec la modernité de la cité. Mais ce qui faisait vraiment l'objet de toutes les attentions, c'était la représentation qui y était donnée. Une vingtaine de personnes, revêtues de tuniques blanches, était agenouillée aux pieds d'un homme arborant le costume d'un Wraith. Face à lui, une jeune femme à la longue chevelure ambrée et parée d'une somptueuse robe aux reflets irisés se dressait, fière, ses beaux yeux encrés dans ceux de l'horrible créature qui s'apprêtait à lui aspirer jusqu'à son dernier souffle de vie. Jamais elle ne cilla, acceptant son sort comme un soldat acceptait son devoir. Pour Sheppard, c'était la goutte d'eau de trop, celle qui faisait déborder le vase. Ces gens étaient donc si aveugles pour ne pas se rendre compte de l'ineptie de cette cérémonie tout à fait burlesque ! Et puis, à quoi rimait tout ça ? Quel en était le but ?

« Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur… » Fit Teyla à l'encontre de l'une des personnes qui se trouvaient devant eux, comme en réponse à ses interrogations. « Mes amis et moi sommes de passage dans votre ville… » A ces mots, l'homme se retourna, intrigué. « Et nous aimerions savoir ce que vous célébrez exactement ? »

« Vous l'ignorez ! Réellement ! » S'époumona l'homme. Teyla acquiesça de la tête. « Hé bien ! Vous devez venir de vraiment loin… »

« Oui, de très… »

« C'est le jour du grand sacrifice. »

« Sacri...fice ? » Répéta le docteur Mckay afin de s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il avait cru entendre.

« Oui, bien sur ! Ce jour est une véritable bénédiction. Il y a des milliers d'années, Elotann n'était rien. Et les Wraiths sont arrivés. Ils étaient si puissants, si grands, de véritables dieux ! Ils nous ont apporté paix et prospérité. Il n'y a rien que je souhaite plus au monde que d'être un jour à la place de l'un des élus. Etre sacrifié est un tel honneur ! »

« Attendez, là. » Intervint alors le colonel. « Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'en échange de leur vie. » Il indiqua du doigt les vingt deux personnes qui se trouvaient sur le sommet du temple. « Les Wraiths vous apporteraient paix et prospérité ! »

« Tous les cinq ans, oui, c'est ce qu'ils font. » L'homme fronça les sourcils. « Mais tous les Elotanniens connaissent cette histoire ! D'où venez vous, déjà ? »

« De bien plus loin que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Et j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous. » L'homme fixa plus intensément le colonel Sheppard. « Les Wraiths n'apportent certainement pas paix et prospérité. Et ce sont encore moins des dieux. » Sur ce, il leva son mp9 en l'air et enfonça la gâchette. Une série de détonations résonna alors, tel un écho, à travers toute la place. Des cris s'élevèrent et bientôt tous les regards avaient convergés sur les quatre amis qui s'étaient regroupés en cercle.

« Il était temps. » Dit Ronon en se tournant légèrement du côté de Sheppard, son arme braquée devant lui.

A son expression, on pouvait voir qu'il espérait cet affrontement depuis un bon moment déjà. Cette bande de fanatiques était à ses yeux toute aussi dangereuse que les Wraiths, voir pire encore. Il ne les considérait même pas comme des hommes. De la pitié ? Pour quoi faire… Ils ne lui inspiraient que du mépris, voila tout. Et rien au monde ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis.

« Je savais que vous alliez me dire ça ! »

« Et moi je savais que c'était une très mauvaise idée de rester là… » Intervint Mckay dont la voix trahissait une certaine appréhension. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne m'écoute jamais ? » se désola-t-il, la main enserrant son automatique toute tremblante.

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de vous le rappelez ?... » Sheppard reporta son attention sur les citoyens d'Elotann, tandis que le petit groupe se frayait un passage à travers la foule jusqu'aux premières marches du temple. « Nous avons toutes nos chances. Ce ne sont que des civils. »

« Je n'aime pas ça. Non, pas du tout. » Continua de se lamenter Mckay.

Ils grimpèrent quelques marches et arrêtèrent là leur course. La foule apeurée, s'agitait avec tumulte et fracas. Sheppard brandit à nouveau sa mitrailleuse et tira en l'air.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez croire, comme ça, au premier abord, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal ! Nous demandons juste à parler à l'un de vos dirigeants ! »

En retour, ils n'obtinrent que le silence. Un silence bien étrange et plutôt angoissant si l'on considérait les hurlements qu'il y avait encore quelques secondes plus tôt.

« On dirait que votre discours à été plutôt efficace. » Considéra Teyla d'un air appréciateur.

« Je vous l'avais dit. » Répondit le colonel, satisfait. « Nous avons toutes nos chances. »

« Je ne crois pas, non. » Le coupa Mckay.

Et il indiqua aux autres les hommes armés qui venaient de surgir de la foule et ce aux quatre coins de la place, les encerclant.

« "Je" vous l'avais dit. »

Les forces de l'ordre Elotanniennes se rapprochèrent tout doucement de l'unité sg. Il ne leur était plus possible de fuir. C'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva dans leurs dos.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous rendre ! »

Les quatre amis se retournèrent. La jeune femme aux cheveux couleur de l'ambre, les considérait de toute sa hauteur, comme si ils ne représentaient absolument rien.

« A moins que je ne leur donne l'ordre de vous abattre… »

Sheppard jeta à nouveau un œil sur les gardes armés qui les menaçaient maintenant très clairement, puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui demeurait imperturbable avant de s'adresser à ses hommes.

« Baissez vos armes. »

Mckay et Teyla obtempérèrent aussitôt. Mais Ronon, quant à lui, continuait de menacer les soldats qu'il avait à portée de vue, ses yeux noirs plongés dans les leurs, sur un air de défi.

« C'est un ordre, Ronon. » L'enjoignit le colonel sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune autre option que celle d'obéir.

Ronon laissa échapper un grognement d'insatisfaction puis abaissa son arme.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

_Et bien voilà, la deuxième partie de ma fic est enfin disponible._

_Je voulais remercier mes quatre premiers lecteurs, bayas, lyanea, alpheratz9 et aleeragiminy pour leurs reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir._

_Ce deuxième chapitre ne reprend pas directement la suite du précédent puisqu'il se passe sur Terre. Il met en scène le premier des trois nouveaux personnages qui vont intégrer l'univers d'Atlantis, le docteur Cynthia Beaumont, une jeune archéologue française. J'espère que vous allez aimer…_

_Bonne lecture !_

Partie 2

Le désert de Gibson. L'un des quatre déserts recouvrant le centre de l'Australie. Une région pratiquement inhabitée, des kilomètres et des kilomètres de sable rouge qui s'étendent jusqu'à perte de vue. Et puis Ayers Rock, le plus gros rocher qui n'aie jamais existé à la surface de la Terre. 338 mètres de hauteurs, 9400 de circonférence. Depuis des millénaires, il est un lieu sacré, symbole des légendes aborigènes. Mais pour le docteur Cynthia Beaumont, il était beaucoup plus cela. Il était son salut, son unique chance de prouver à la communauté scientifique que sa théorie n'était aucunement une lubie d'uluberlu comme d'autres avaient déjà pu le suggérer à propos des travaux du docteur Jackson, plusieurs années auparavant. Aujourd'hui, après cinq ans de recherches acharnées, elle était enfin proche du but. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Les étranges symboles, peints à la main, qu'elle avait découverts sur les parois d'une ancienne grotte Anangu, la plus vieille tribu aborigène d'Australie, l'avaient menés jusqu'ici, sur le versant ouest de l'Ayers Rock. Bien sur, deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait commencé les fouilles, mais elle avait ce sentiment persistant qu'elle tenait le bon bout. Un jeune aborigène d'environ 20-22 ans fit alors irruption sous sa tente.

« Cynthia ! Il faut que tu viennes, il faut que tu vois ça de tes yeux ! »

« Ne me dis pas que ça y est, Malaka ! »

« Ca y est ! »

Cynthia se leva aussitôt en renversant sa chaise et se précipita au dehors, suivant son jeune ami avec une incroyable vélocité. Il la conduisit aux pieds d'une sorte de petit puit que les ouvriers avaient montés tout autour d'une cavité afin d'éviter que le sol ne s'effondre. Cynthia s'avança jusqu'au rebord, le craquement des planches de bois accompagnant chacun de ses pas, et s'agenouilla.

« Ta lampe torche, Malaka. » Le garçon la lui tendit immédiatement.

Cynthia alluma alors la lampe et se pencha au-dessus de la fosse afin de juger de la profondeur.

« Incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais vu une chambre souterraine de cette taille ! C'est gigantesque !»

Elle tourna la tête vers son jeune assistant. Sans lui, les Anangu n'auraient jamais autorisé qu'elle entreprenne des fouilles sur la terre sacrée qu'était Uluru. Si comme elle l'espérait, il s'agissait bien de la chambre dont parlait le texte des grottes, il serait le premier à bénéficier de cette découverte, elle en faisait le serment, pour Malaka et pour son peuple.

« J'ai besoin de tout mon matériel d'escalade. »

« J'y vais. »

« Hé, Malaka ! » Le garçon s'arrêta. « Merci. » Il inclina la tête et repartit au pas de course.

Cynthia s'adressa alors aux ouvriers en leur expliquant la suite des opérations dans le dialecte local. Puis, elle s'assura que chacun avait bien compris la tâche qui lui incombait afin d'éviter au maximum les mauvaises surprises. Malaka revint bientôt, les bras chargés. Une corde et un harnais décoraient son épaule gauche, tandis que dans sa main droite brillaient un mousqueton de couleur rouge et le panneau réflecteur d'une lampe torche un peu plus grosse que celle qu'il venait de prêter au docteur Beaumont. Il tendit tout cela à l'archéologue qui enfila aussitôt le harnais et fit glisser la corde, préalablement nouée, dans la niche du mousqueton. Malaka s'occupa ensuite d'enrouler la corde autour du palan du puit. Tout était enfin prêt pour l'incursion.

« Souhaite moi bonne chance. » Fit Cynthia à l'encontre de son ami.

« Toi ! » S'étonna le garçon. « Tu n'en as pas besoin… » Il la regardait avec cet air malicieux qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, tout en secouant légèrement la tête.

Ce à quoi la jeune femme sourit. Puis, elle amorça sa descente jusqu'à toucher terre, vingt cinq mètre en contrebas. Elle se débarrassa rapidement du cordage et entreprit une inspection approfondie de la chambre. De forme rhomboïdale, celle-ci s'élargissait à mi hauteur pour reprendre une course effrénée jusqu'au sommet. Un sommet, cela dit en passant, qui constituait une sorte de dôme légèrement écrasé sur le dessus. S'agissait-il d'une cave naturelle ou avait-elle été creusée par la main de l'homme ? Cynthia ne pouvait le dire. Ce pouvait tout aussi bien être les deux. Elle s'aventura plus en avant. Ici, ni la lumière du jour ni l'échos lointain des ouvriers qui s'affairaient à la surface ne pouvaient lui parvenir. Elle était seule, seule avec ses angoisses et son excitation, le faisceau de sa lampe torche la guidant tout le long de l'étroit tunnel. Quand elle arriva finalement au bout du chemin, ce qu'elle vit la subjugua. Une alcôve, une alcôve dont les parois étaient recouvertes de symboles gravés dans la pierre, ces mêmes symboles qui ornaient les murs de la grotte Anangu, vieille de plusieurs centaines de milliers d'années. Avec sa lampe, elle balaya les murs pour se faire une idée de l'ampleur du travail qu'elle devrait fournir par la suite. Mais très vite, son attention se porta sur la partie centrale de la fresque. Le texte, ici, avait été intentionnellement disposé de façon à constituer un large carré qui enserrait une pierre rouge sertie à même la roche. Cynthia s'en approcha et tenta de le déchiffrer. Il était question d'une antichambre qui abritait des indésirables un trésor inestimable.

« Seuls les élus trouveront la lumière. » Termina-t-elle sa lecture. « La lumière… Et bien voyons… C'est tellement évident… »

Cynthia expira, quelque peu contrariée. Voila qui promettait des heures et des heures de prise de tête. La lumière, cela pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi. Et bien tant pis, elle relevait le défi. Elle n'était pas arrivée aussi loin, pour laisser la victoire lui échapper. Elle décida donc de s'intéresser d'un peu plus près à la pierre. Opaque, celle-ci n'avait rien d'une pierre précieuse et pourtant elle devait avoir de la valeur puisqu'on l'avait placée bien en évidence au centre du texte. Elle souffla dessus et en frotta la surface à l'aide de sa manche de chemise. C'est alors qu'elle crut apercevoir comme un petit éclat qui s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Peut-être était-ce un effet d'optique dû au rayonnement de sa lampe torche ? Elle rapprocha son visage pour s'en assurer puis effleura la pierre de son index. Une vive lumière s'en dégagea aussitôt, entourant le corps de Cynthia qui eut à peine le temps de se protéger d'un geste de la main. Quand l'obscurité reprit ses droits, la jeune archéologue cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouvoir faire disparaître cet halo résiduel qui lui encombrait la vue. Aussi lui fallut-il quelques instants pour se réhabituer à la pénombre. Et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. Elle braqua sa lampe devant elle afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en proie à une hallucination. Plus de mur. Puis, elle fit volte-face. Pas plus ici.

« O… K… Ca c'est nouveau.» Elle déglutit avec difficulté et regarda autour d'elle, quelque peu désorientée. « Quiet, Cynthia. Tu étais devant ce mur. Ca, tu ne l'as pas rêvé. Après, il y a eu cette lumière et… et…zouhh.» Sa voix s'éteignit dans un souffle. « Oui. » Reprit-elle plus sûrement. « C'est à tout fait normal. Tu étais là et puis d'un seul coup tu te retrouves ici. » Poursuivit-elle dans une gestuelle significative. « Tellement logique ! » Un long silence s'en suivit. « Non, non et non ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser aller ! Il y a une explication. Oui. »

Sur ce, elle prit une grande inspiration et risqua un premier pas en avant, sa lampe brandie comme unique rempart contre les ténèbres. Elle n'avait plus l'air de se trouver dans une caverne. Le sol avait une surface plane et il y avait comme des ellipses dessinées dessus. Quant aux murs, ils avaient une forme régulière sans aucune aspérité. Cynthia continua sa progression quand, soudain, l'un des carreaux qui se trouvait sous ses pieds s'illumina. Le reste de la salle s'alluma alors comme traversée par une vague de lumière. C'était inimaginable. Cet endroit était inimaginable. Elle se trouvait dans une structure qui n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'elle avait déjà vu, dans le passé comme dans le présent. De couleur gris foncé, les murs et le sol se paraient de reflets rougeoyants métalliques et la lumière provenait des stries qui les parcouraient. Au fond de la salle, des marches menaient à un petit promontoire au centre duquel une large vasque se dressait.

« Alors là… Ca frôle la science-fiction… » Dit-elle, ébahie. « Je savais que ma théorie ébranlerait toute notre Histoire, mais là… C'est au-delà de ce que j'imaginais. Je dois être dingue ou en train de rêver. Ou alors c'est vrai, et là… C'est la gloire assurée ! » S'extasia-t-elle. « Cynthia Beaumont, c'est bien toi la meilleure. »

A peine venait-elle d'achever sa phrase qu'un rayon bleu sortit de la vasque pour former une image, l'image d'un homme habillé d'une combinaison noire. Il s'adressa au docteur Beaumont

_Je me nomme Priam Kay'l, commandant de l'Excellcius, vaisseau d'exploration ulurien. Je ne sais par où commencer si ce n'est par nos plus plates excuses. Notre arrogance nous a fait commettre la pire des erreurs et aujourd'hui… C'est l'univers tout entier qui est menacé. Nous ne pouvions laisser une telle chose se produire, alors nous avons décidé de sceller définitivement toutes nos portes. Mais là encore, nous ignorions qu'une guerre faisait rage dans cette partie-ci de l'univers. Une guerre que nous n'aurions pu imaginer… Nos frères, eux-mêmes, ne l'avaient apparemment pas envisagée. J'ai donc décidé qu'il était de mon devoir de mettre à l'abri l'unique objet qui puisse encore ouvrir notre porte principale, dans l'espoir que… peut-être… un jour… le destin veuille qu'il nous revienne à nouveau. Cet espoir, je le laisse entre vos mains._

Sur ces derniers mots, l'hologramme se dématérialisa et la vasque se replia aussitôt sur elle-même pour disparaître dans la cavité qui s'était ouverte sous ses pieds. Une colonne de forme triangulaire en émergea et s'éleva jusqu'à hauteur de bureau. Sur son plateau, reposait un magnifique bracelet de même composition que les murs et le sol de la salle, fruit d'un véritable travail d'orfèvre tant les détails avaient été soignés et le ciselage affiné. Cynthia semblait comme anesthésiée. Elle fixait la colonne, comme elle avait fixé le dénommé Priam Kay'l quelques instants plus tôt. En fait, elle n'avait ni bougé ni sourcillé depuis qu'il était apparu. Il lui fallait reprendre ses esprits, chose qu'elle avait encore extrêmement de mal à envisager.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? De la science-fiction… … … »

D'accord, tout cela faisait beaucoup à intégrer, voir même, un peu trop. Mais, il était temps de se remuer. Des extra-terrestres et alors ? Elle avait assez de preuves pour qu'on ne la prenne pas pour une folle. Et puis, elle ne l'était pas, folle, elle ne l'avait même jamais été. Cynthia porta alors son attention sur le bracelet qu'elle n'avait pas encore vraiment remarqué.

« Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu as de si "précieux" toi ? »

Elle prit donc la direction de l'esplanade dont elle gravit les marches avant de se poster devant la colonne. Le bracelet était constitué de telle sorte qu'il devait enserrer le bras du poignet jusqu'au niveau du coude. En son centre, une pierre rouge, du même genre que celle qu'elle avait découverte dans la grotte, était encerclée par une série de touches triangulaires sur lesquelles figuraient de petits points reliés entre eux. Le docteur Beaumont se saisit du bijou et s'en para. La pierre se teinta aussitôt d'un vif éclat qui s'estompa tout aussi rapidement.

« Et merde ! C'était quoi ça encore ! » S'exclama Cynthia qui s'attendait à une nouvelle surprise de taille.

Mais apparemment, rien d'anormal à signaler. Elle se trouvait toujours au même endroit et ni objet ni personne n'était brusquement apparu. Ceci dit, mieux valait ne pas s'attarder. Mais comment sortir de cet endroit quand elle ignorait comment diable elle y était arrivée?

« Avant toute chose, retirer ce bracelet… … Oh non ! » Fulmina-t-elle soudain.

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Ce fichu bracelet ne voulait plus quitter son bras. Il était comme soudé à elle.

« Oh et puis zut ! Si tu te plais à mon bras. Restes-y. Moi, je veux juste sortir d'ici. »

A ces mots, la même lumière vive qui l'avait aveuglée alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la grotte l'enveloppa pour la seconde fois. L'instant qui suivit, elle était de retour dans l'alcôve circulaire.

« Ben voila. Il suffisait de demander. »

Cynthia esquissa un large sourire. Elle était encore sous le choc de tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre, mais à présent qu'elle était au-dehors, elle se rendait compte de la portée de cette découverte. C'était colossal. Avec ça, c'était la renommée assurée, la gloire. Elle avait vraiment hâte de tout raconter à Malaka. Elle avait même hâte de revenir. Son excitation avait tout simplement pris le dessus sur son trouble. Elle alluma sa lampe torche et courut en direction de la chambre souterraine principale. Là, elle s'harnacha avec empressement et leva la tête vers la surface.

« Malaka ! Dis aux gars de me remonter ! »

Mais en retour, elle n'obtint qu'un lourd et profond silence.

« Hé ! Vous faîtes quoi là-haut !... … … Malaka ! »

C'est alors que des militaires armés se présentèrent juste au-dessus de la crevasse.

« C'est quoi ce délire ! » Se demanda la jeune archéologue, désarçonnée. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille, non, vraiment rien. Elle faisait une découverte à portée planétaire, galactique même, et des militaires pointaient justement le bout de leur nez à cet instant précis. Elle ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Surtout lorsque l'armée entrait en ligne de compte. Qu'avaient-ils fait de ses gars ? Qu'avaient-ils fait de Malaka ? Il était hors de question que ces "bouffons" pensent qu'ils menaient le jeu. Mais elle devait rester sur ses gardes. A elle de la jouer fine. « Salut les gars ! » Leur cria-t-elle, faignant une certaine décontraction. « Vous pourriez peut-être me remonter ! C'est juste une suggestion ! » Ce à quoi personne ne lui répondit. « Chouette. De véritables truffions dans toute leur splendeur. » Se dit-elle tout en leur souriant bêtement.

Un soldat se recula soudain pour laisser passer un homme que le docteur Beaumont prit d'abord pour le chef de l'unité. Mais dès qu'il regarda dans sa direction, elle le reconnut aussitôt. Décidément, elle allait de surprises en surprises. Il s'agissait du docteur Daniel Jackson, le seul et unique docteur Jackson, celui qui lui avait permis d'obtenir son doctorat, le sujet de sa Thèse ou tout du moins ses travaux sur la grande pyramide de Khéops. Daniel réajusta ses lunettes et s'adressa directement à la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de difficile à trouver, Docteur Beaumont ! »

A suivre…


End file.
